When I Came Along
by IllyMjay
Summary: Blackfire joins the Titans w a crush on Robin. After fighting villian cupid, Rae and Star have a crush on him too. Full Summary inside, check it out, you know you want to!


. When I Came Along .

-Blackfire joins the titans and has a crush on Robin. She tries desperately hard to hide her feelings from her sister, but when she joins them for the first time on a mission, villain Cupid brings out the crush for Robin in every girl in Titans Tower. Blackfire is the only one unaffected by the spell, she tries to get her feelings through to Robin, but with Raven and Starfire having the hots for him, jealousy and competition fly in the tower as Blackfire tries to keep her friendships with the Titans.

-Told from Backfire's and omniscient POV

-Couplings: BFxRob, SFxRob, RaexRob, BBxBF

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans…

………………………………………………

I know, I'm crazy. What is this Tameran doing in Titan's Tower, and falling for Robin, the leader of my sister's squad? Well it wasn't my fault, he's the one that saved me and invited me to stay. So what if I have kick-ass superpowers and fighting skills, I'm not joining his team to fight crime. Hell, even I break the law once in a while…. But seriously, what has gotten into Starfire and Raven? We go and fight some lame woman named Cupid, she starts chanting and Raven's like, "Uh…" and Starfire's like, "Uh…" then Cyborg and I blast the shit out of her and send her ass to jail. And now I can't even _talk_ to Robin without getting some kind of glare or interruption from the two. Well, dinner is coming up; I'll make pizza… the titans love pizza…

"Hey Blackfire, watchya makin?" Cyborg entered the kitchen and peered over my shoulder as I rolled a large amount of dough on the counter.

"Hey Cy, I'm makin pizza for dinner."

"Cool…" Cyborg leaned on the counter, nonchalantly, occasionally glancing at the flattening dough. "Ya know," he said. "A pizza's not a pizza without a tiny splash of Cyborg."

I rolled my eyes and half smiled. "Cyborg, do you wanna help me make the pizza?"

He suddenly cheesed up. "Well, if you _insist_."

Cyborg and I started making the pizza. He seasoned the dough… I guess that just means a tastier crust. I feel sorry for BB because I put tomato sauce (seasoned by Cyborg), cheddar cheese, pepperoni, sausage, pineapples, olives, bacon and tuna (seasoned by me). I questioned the tuna but Cyborg told me to go for it. I just hope Robin likes it. This pizza _is_ dedicated to him from me after all.

"Pizza's ready!" Cyborg beamed and pulled the hot toasty pizza out the oven. "Aw, yeah Baby! Lookin good!"

I poked the pizza with a toothpick to make sure it was toasted just right. A green dog started scratching my leg.

"What do you want BB?"

He morphed to human form. "Came to see what's cookin- and I smelled baked _meat_! What happened to the tofu?" he whined.

"I'm sorry BB."

"Its okay BB," Cyborg poked a spatula towards him. "There's some Kibbles 'n Bits and Fancy Feast in the pantry."

"Dude, no fair! I don't eat dog food!"

"Well then you're in trouble."

"Aw man!" Beast Boy grumbled and started pulling things out the fridge to make a salad.

I grabbed some plates from the cupboard and placed them on the counter. Starfire came up and grabbed the plates to set the table. She stopped in front of the giant pizza.

"You put, tuna? On the pizza?" She gave me a nonapproving look.

"Yeah, I don't know how it'll taste, but cooking is creativity, right sis?" I laughed, but she didn't join in.

"Robin does not like the tuna; Robin won't eat your pizza. Perhaps if you called me to counsel your cooking, you wouldn't have errors among your dishes, and Robin would much better appreciate his pizza." She said and began to set the table. Angrily, I turned and sliced the pizza with an extra sharp knife. Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at me with confused faces and proceeded to the table.

Robin came in from the hall. "Hey titans, what's for dinner?"

"Piz-" I started to say but was cut off by Starfire's annoyinghappiness.

"Robin! Good evening. You are doing well?" she asked squeezing him a friendly hug, but it was _too_ friendly. She didn't have to hold him so close to her torso…

"I'm fine, Star, thanks."

She smiled and both seated themselves at the table. As usual, Starfire sat to Robin's left, scooting her chair just a little closer to his.

"Where's Raven?" I asked.

As if on cue, Raven entered the room. "Here." She went to take her place on the right of Robin, but before she sat, she leaned seductively over Robin's shoulder and placed his communicator in front of him on the table. "You left this on the roof."

"Thanks," Robin smiled.

Whatever! She's such a slut! Am I the only one who notices these things? I grabbed the pizza and placed it in the center of the table. Taking my set across Robin, between BB and Cy, we all dug in. Accept for BB of course, he ate his salad.

Starfire paused and made a sick face. "The pizza does not taste as good today. Perhaps it is the tuna my sister included." Ugh, she can be a pain sometimes..

Robin made a surprised look. "You don't like it? Well Star if you don't want your piece I'd be glad to take it off your hands."

Starfire waved a disgusted hand. "Do as you wish."

It had come to the last piece of pizza and Cyborg held up the pan. "OK, last piece! Who nominates BB?" he said jokingly and raised his hand. No one else did.

"Dude, I'm not eating your carnivorous pizza."

"Who nominates Robin?"

"I do," I smiled. Come on Robin, take my pizza.

"I," Raven said.

"As do I," Starfire chirped.

"Wow." Robin rubbed his hands together. "Looks like I get the pizza."

"Yeah," Cyborg said. "Whatever." And handed Robin the last piece.

After dinner everyone piled their dishes by the sink.

"You got dish duty, Blackfire!" Cyborg barked.

"Yah, have fun! Thanks for breakfast, Blackfire."

"He means thanks for dinner, it was good. I'm going to meditate."

I sighed. I guess because I'm new I'll have dish duty for the next century and half. Everyone accept Raven (who went to the rooftop) plopped in front of the television set and watched a movie. I sighed and started washing the dishes. Again.

"What some help?" Robin came up beside me.

"Sure, why not." I heaved. He joined beside me, washing the dishes and placing the soapy ones on the other side of the sink to rinse. It was a little quiet until I spoke up.

"Robin?"

"Hm?"

"I want to see under your mask."

"Doesn't everybody."

I nudged my elbow to his arm. "Oh come on, please? I won't tell." I gave him a puppy dog pout.

He smiled at me. "Ok, they're blue."

"That's not good enough. Are they a crystal blue or deep azure? A smokey or vibrant sky blue? Or royal blue? Blue's too broad, Robin. I want to see them."

He laughed and wiped soap off his face. "Okay, I'll show you later."

I splashed him with soapy water. "How much later."

He splashed me back. "Trust me. _Later_. When we're alone or something."

"Ooo, _alone_."

"Don't get any ideas."

I just smiled and continued washing. I have many ideas, my dear, sexy Robin.

………………………………

So, how was that? You like? That's great! You don't? …wait, you don't?

REVIEW, Please


End file.
